


Angel's Touch

by Verchan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchan/pseuds/Verchan
Summary: After an encounter with a strange Angel, Asuka wakes up with a special new appendage, and Misato is the only one who can tend to her.





	Angel's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Kinky_no_Kyoukai!
> 
> If you like my work, do consider supporting me if you'd like! You can reach me as follows:  
https://ko-fi.com/verchan  
verchan09@gmail.com

“H-Huuuuh?! Was zur...?”

When Asuka came to, arising from a troubled sleep spurred on by a terribly hot, almost burning sensation between her legs, the girl had awoken in the middle of the night from her nap to find quite a shock; a terribly aching, pulsating cock between her legs, painfully poking out from underneath her striped panties, complete with a set of meaty testicles.

The girl's newfound cock was throbbing so potently, so earnestly, that it was impossible to ignore. Staring at it, at a loss as Asuka struggled to accept that she wasn't dreaming. No, it felt too... good to be a dream. Too real, that is. She gulped at the sight of her own erect tip, unsure of what to do with it, how to tend to it, like an inexperienced mother with her newborn child.

Her conscious mind told her that she shouldn't dare touch it for fear of... ambiguous consequences, but her body threatened to move on its own, like an animal without inhibitions wanting to give in to its desires. The redhead's body trembled throughout, thoroughly unsure of how to proceed, but where her mind failed, her body took over and took what it wanted.

Asuka's arm moved forward by itself and pulled her stretched panties down, gripping the fabric with just her thumb and index finger like dealing with a grotesque stain and subsequently freeing her new attachment from its prison, inadvertently letting out a sharp relieved sigh that surprised even herself, as though alleviating herself of an ache she'd been feeling for hours.

Great. Now her underwear was off. May as well put her panties on her head then because she felt really stupid right about now, as stupid as Shinji or his dumb friends.

How was she going to take care of this? She didn't dare actually touch it now, it was uncomfortably stimulating enough to just free it from the confines of her underwear, but knowing how boys would have taken care of their problems, it was the only way.

Still, she was more dignified than that.

I just need to calm down. If I keep panicking, that'll probably just keep me hard, Asuka reasoned to herself (unreasonably), ignoring her hardening nipples underneath her yellow shirt.

But where the hell did this come from anyway?! Could it have been...? The Second Child continued internally, furrowing her brow as she recollected the hectic day.

…

And thus, it began to come back to her.

The day to begin with wasn't what Asuka would call “usual,” though it wasn't like it was unusual in any case. A new Angel had appeared, well on its way to rampage through Tokyo-3. It had a peculiar gimmick; it was able to flash lights from all the pores all over its body, and depending on the color, they took different properties (some were able to produce fire or some other element, making an object softer and more fragile, and so on).

Despite its powerset though, it was almost deceivingly easy to put down. Of course, Asuka did most of the work, or so she fronted, while Shinji and Rei provided support from behind. In the end, the Second Child managed to put it down by driving a Progressive Knife into one of the Angel's pores that registered a different energy signature than all the others, presumably its life force.

With that, it began to wither down and die in no time, but not before unleashing a last ditch retaliation, firing off a strange pink light right at Unit-02. And yet, despite everyone's alarms, nothing happened. It simply dissipated before long and died off. Asuka naturally was the most mystified of all, wondering what had happened, but after some careful tests with the NERV scientists after disengaging, the results were that nothing strange could have been seen, so Asuka's worries were assuaged with that, even if some might have remained skeptical.

So, the first chance she got, Asuka returned home, feeling strikingly tired more than anything. With Shinji being dragged away by his friends, Rei going wherever she goes, and Misato seeming to still be out at work (actually just drinking), the German girl felt inclined to make herself comfortable, dressing in Misato's yellow t-shirt and little more than that, and promptly taking an afternoon nap.

Now, it seemed that she had become a little too comfortable.

But if Asuka's hunch was right, that this new growth was a result of that Angel that targeted her with its dying breath, that was all the more reason to be cautious with what she had in her hands here.

All she needed to do was to resist the intense heat. All she needed to do was not give in and surrender to her lust.

How hard could it be?

…

Misato had told Asuka that she had to stay at NERV for a little longer for some work, and while that was true in some regard, the reason she still hadn't returned home this late in the evening was one that Asuka would have been able to guess.

The older woman was out drinking.

Of course, Asuka certainly wouldn't approve if she knew that Misato was out drinking with Kaji of all people, which was partially the reason why the woman kept that part to herself. Of course, it wasn't quite as glamorous a night that Misato had hoped.

An entire evening of foreplay, and nothing to show for it, as Misato ended up getting drunk enough that at that point, Kaji would have felt too bad about making a move on her in that state, so instead, like the gentleman that Asuka knew him to be, he helped Misato home, but elected not to come inside. He correctly assumed that Asuka was trying to get as much rest as she could after the ordeal with the Angel earlier that day, and didn't want any part in disturbing that, so he jumped ship once Misato was back home.

During their trek back home, Misato certainly tried (with no success) to come on to Kaji. Undeniably, she was, for lack of a better word, horny. The woman had definitely hoped to score with Kaji that night, and it seemed like she was well on her way, but that backfired on her once she forgot the latter half of the phrase “drink responsibly.”

Now she was sexually starved, and equipped with nothing to satisfy her urges.

What a pain, Misato thought to herself as she lumbered into her apartment, still dressed in her black dress, clutching her red jacket in her hand until she unceremoniously dropped it onto the floor, letting that be a problem for tomorrow's Misato. She could only hope Pen Pen wouldn't feel inclined to poop on it any time during the night.

Well, if Kaji wasn't going to give her what she craved, Misato figured she was just going to have to indulge in a little self-love then, her thoughts drifting toward the dildo in her room. Old reliable, she liked to call it in her mind.

Moving as softly as she could, mindful of Asuka getting her rest even in her drunken stupor, Misato passed by the girl's room on her way to her own, before stopping dead in her tracks as she heard something quite peculiar.

“Aaahn... A-Aaah...”

Soft, delicate, lovely moans from behind Asuka's door.

“N-Nnn... Mmm...”

Misato almost didn't even believe the moans were Asuka's for a moment, the sounds were too lovely and soothing to hear to be from someone as admittedly shrill as Asuka usually was, but well, she'd just have to see for herself, wouldn't she?

And so she did, sliding open the door to Asuka's room without a second thought.

What waited before her was quite a sight indeed.

Asuka lay atop her futon, eagerly, almost violently jerking off her fat cock, moaning passionately to her own touch as her toes curled and her legs crossed, her panties barely hanging on to her ankle as though they'd have been discarded long ago if Asuka cared any more to actually fully get them off, but the only thing that was getting off was her.

Her eyes were closed momentarily and it seemed the girl was too deep in her own lust to have heard Misato slide open the door, letting the older woman stare in shock, eyes wide in disbelief as though wondering if she definitely had too much to drink, but for all the time it took for the woman to double take again and again, the sight of Asuka's fat, meaty girth resonated within her mind. What was this girl doing with a cock, right here in the woman's own home?

And why was it even bigger than Kaji's?

To Misato's self-aware dismay, she found herself caught up in Asuka's heated air, once she finally accepted that Asuka really did have a cock and was jerking it right in front of her without any self-awareness.

That was, until Asuka finally opened her eyes again, noticing Misato standing at the door and letting out a gasp, her face flushing a deep shade of pink as she laid bare for the woman to see in all her budding glory.

“M-Misato?!” The girl stammered, threatening to trip over her own words, “H-How long have you been standing there?!”

“...”

Misato didn't answer immediately, only continuing to stare at Asuka's throbbing package with great interest. Her shock had subsided quickly and was replaced by lust in no time. She had already been thirsting for a cock, and...

No, no. She wasn't going to deliberately take advantage of Asuka like this. Misato was better than this.

No, she was going to “help” Asuka with her problem out of the maternal goodness of her own heart. Yes, that was it. What kind of guardian would she be if she'd just turn around on this?

It was a flimsy argument, but it didn't matter when she'd had this many drinks in her at this point.

A sly, catlike smirk tugged at the corners of Misato's lips as she took a step forward, almost towering over the younger girl on the floor. “Long enough,” she said in a sultry manner, probably helped by the slight slurring in her voice, “I didn't know you had one of those on you, Asuka. But... you know, that thing looks really hard.”

“Y-Yeah, it... really is,” Asuka stammered, feeling greatly self-conscious about her cock being so out in the open but evidently not enough to actually cover it, letting Misato continue to admire it, “W-What's your point?”

“Oho... Trust me, Asuka. When a cock is that big and hard, it'll take more than just your own hand to satisfy it,” Misato purred, walking gently in front of Asuka's form and kneeling down before her, the sight of her shapely body keeping Asuka erect as the girl found herself more intently admiring her guardian, as though influenced by her cock.

“Sometimes, it wants someone else to touch it,” the older woman continued, leaning forward and reaching out slowly, gingerly. Despite the apprehensive look on her face, even shifting uncomfortably a bit where she sat but not fighting it, Asuka seemed visibly conflicted, but not enough to shy away from Misato's coming touch, before the woman's flexible fingers finally wrapped around Asuka's girth and squeezed firmly, eliciting a cute moan from the redhead as she struggled to keep herself perched up by her own arm.

Misato was right, Asuka mused to herself. Just the tantalizing feeling of Misato's fingers around her cock, jerking it off firmly and assertively, without any hesitation or apprehension, was enough to make the teen feel like she was going crazy pleasantly.

“A-Aah, w-wow... That feels... amazing,” Asuka moaned, her voice dipped in a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment, as though ashamed in a way to be feeling this good, still blushing intently.

Misato's hand movements were experienced; this wasn't her first handjob after all. In just a matter of moments, Asuka felt weak, practically at the mercy of Misato's touch, the way she so deftly stroked Asuka's cock, but it didn't stop there. Not until Misato ventured closer to Asuka and used her other hand to reach out and cup Asuka's fat nuts, massaging her balls, getting a sharp gasp from the girl as she shuddered visibly.

“Does that feel good, Asuka? I can stop if you want,” Misato teased, doing her best to hide the impulse to give a catlike smirk as the Second Child visibly writhed at her overwhelming pleasure, breathing heavily like a dog in heat.

“N-No! I-I mean... no, don't... P-Please, Misato. I need this...” She mewled in an uncharacteristically meek manner, definitely under Misato's thumb here and now.

Deciding to up her play, from there Misato leaned in once again and before Asuka knew it, her cock was enveloped in a warm sensation, causing a wave of euphoria to wash over her as she realized Misato had taken Asuka's tip in her mouth and began sucking her off.

Slrrp slrrp.

“O-Ooh... Oh god...” Asuka moaned as Misato audibly let out suckling sounds, bobbing her head back and forth as she gradually took in more of the girl's length in her mouth over time, simultaneously using her left hand to continue jerking Asuka off in the same rhythm as she was sucking her off, her mouth and hand moving up and down together, while her right hand continued to cup and play with Asuka's meaty balls, occasionally giving them a gentle squeeze to further stimulate her.

“Mmm...” Misato only moaned, pleased that she was able to help Asuka out with her little problem. Sickeningly sweet slurping sounds continued to ring through the small room as she continued blowing Asuka, until the girl spoke again between her moans.

“A-Aah, f-fuck...” Asuka cursed, resisting the urge to bite her lip through her waves of ecstasy, “I-I think I'm close... I can feel it...” She moaned, barely able to complete her thought.

Hearing that, Misato was ready to pull away entirely from Asuka's girth, in a mischievous gesture to tease by edging her, but suddenly the raven-haired woman felt a powerful force tightly grip her long hair and push her mouth deeper into Asuka's cock, her eyes widening in shock as she was forced to deepthroat the teen.

Asuka, overcome by her lust and perhaps something else stirring within her, licked her lips and looked down upon Misato with hazed eyes, smiling sinisterly. “T-Take it... Take it all!” She exclaimed, as though intent on turning the tides on Misato, not leaving the older woman with much of a choice.

When her orgasm finally came, Asuka cocked her head back in delight, an indulgent grin on her features as she shot her cock milk in Misato's mouth, her balls pulsating and her cock twitching as it burst feverishly with its teen cream, shooting with enough force for Misato to instinctively swallow, but not without a resistant gasp.

SPPLRT! SPLRT!

Asuka felt strength leave her young body temporarily, her vice-like grip on Misato's hair finally loosening and allowing the woman to pull away, coughing slightly as some remaining streams of cum slowly ran down Asuka's length to her balls and to the futon as well, a satisfied exhale leaving the girl's mouth.

She couldn't believe it. Her first orgasm with a cock, and it felt amazing, infinitely more satisfying than squirting. An increasingly large part of Asuka began to not want to change back to normal, if having a cock felt this good...

But she wasn't entirely satiated yet, as seen in how she remained erect. No, Asuka wasn't done just yet. She still craved more.

Upon gathering her bearings again, Asuka reached out in a dominant manner and grabbed Misato's hair again, pulling her forward once more and practically smothering her face in her musky fuckpole, eliciting a gasp from the drunken woman.

“There we go... Clean me up, slut,” Asuka spoke with a sadistic edge in her voice, as though completely consumed by and lost in her lust. “No wonder the boys like you if you're as good as how they imagine you to be,” she chuckled, to which Misato was unable to respond, only moaning slightly as she did as commanded, using her tongue to lap up Asuka's dripping cum, dragging her tongue delicately from the girl's hanging nuts to her tip.

While initially surprised at Asuka's sudden shift in personality, it wasn't unwelcome for Misato. Not at all. She, in fact, embraced the thought of being dominated by a thick, fat cock, and if she couldn't get it from Kaji... Well, she could only quiver in excitement for what was to come, and to teach Asuka what else they could do together.

Her gaze was devoid of any shame, especially of her new sexual organ, a domineering smirk tugged at Asuka's lips.

“In any case, you're not gonna leave me half-cocked, are you? I am still hard, after all...”

Misato paused for a moment, before an equally eager smirk appeared on her features.

…

In just a matter of minutes, Asuka and Misato had practically switched places, the older woman, drunk on cock now in place of beer, now laying on the futon on her back, and Asuka now towering over her in a domineering manner.

Specifically, Asuka had her hands on the woman's legs and had them apart, having since discarded her panties and licked her lips at the sight of Misato's presented pussy, unshaven and moist. More than anything right now, she needed to be inside Misato, feel the warmth of her inner walls, and cum inside her.

So she did. Asuka wasted no time in sliding her fat girth inside Misato's vagina, gritting her teeth and pushing through any resistance her body might have held up, pumping in and out of her furiously. No more foreplay, and no need to ease in. Asuka was thirsty, and Misato could take it.

PLAP PLAP SMACK SMACK!

“A-Aaah! O-Oh, fuck! Asuka, y-you're soooo big...! Can't believe you feel this great a-and it's your first time...!”

Misato's head jerked back as Asuka mercilessly jackhammered her like the slut she was, and yet the older woman moaned like she had never been penetrated before, ironic since Asuka was the virgin here. It was like she was born to stuff women full with her dominating monster. If her eyes had deceived her before, then the feeling in her pussy confirmed it; Asuka was way bigger than Kaji. She could get addicted to it... and why shouldn't she? It felt so damn good to be dominated, at the mercy of such a wonderful cock.

“Y-Yeah... Nngh, damn right! I could get used to this!” Asuka grinned haughtily, hopelessly in heat.

PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP!

Slimy sounds of the younger girl's cock rapidly going in and out of Misato's pussy, along with the brisk sound of her balls slapping against Misato's body as well, filled the room. It was a good thing Shinji wasn't home, that was for sure.

The sheer power of her thrusts shook Misato's entire body; her tits bounced back and forth with every pump and her entire body vibrated and shuddered, having long since submitted to Asuka's touch. Taking notice of how delectable Misato's tits looked for perhaps the first time, Asuka decided to help herself to that bounty, shifting forward until she was close enough to the woman that she was shoving her entire hearty length inside to its shaft until she was bumping against Misato's cervix, threatening to send her into a stimulated frenzy.

Asuka, all the while perfectly maintaining her brisk pace, leaned in and latched her lips onto Misato's diamond-hard nipple, suckling intently, holding her entire breast in place, sweet suckling sounds ringing out not unlike the sounds that Misato had made when blowing the teen earlier.

“A-Aaah, A-Asuka...! Oh, Asuka...!”

Asuka almost expected some milk to leak out, it was so satisfying to suck on those cow tits, but no dice. After a short while, the young redhead pulled her mouth away only to lean even further forward and reached forward, her hand grabbing Misato by the neck firmly and looking her in the eye.

“M-Misato... N-Ngh, I'm close...! Take it! T-Take it all!” The girl said, threatening to stammer and stumble on her own words in the heat of the moment.

With one final, powerful thrust that threatened to shake the entire room, Asuka came, letting loose a powerful orgasm inside Misato eagerly, obscene amounts of blazing cock milk filling up her lithe body. Asuka's engorged balls twitched as they were emptied inside the cumdump of a woman, both parties jerking their heads back sharply as they both moaned passionately.

SPPLRT! SPPLRT SPPLRT SPLRT!

“O-Ooh, f-fuck! A-Aaaaahh!” Misato yelled, her tongue lulling out of her mouth as she had totally submitted herself to Asuka's domination.

With a low, almost manly, satisfied groan, Asuka finally pulled out; her bangs partially obscured her eyes, but even Misato could tell that she was spent. And why wouldn't she be? Especially after the epic payload she just deposited inside her...

Asuka slumped in Misato's hold, not saying another word, only breathing and moaning softly, before seeming to lull into unconsciousness, and before long, Misato found herself doing much the same as well.

…

The next morning, Misato found herself waking up in Asuka's futon, momentarily confused at what she was doing here, but gradually beginning to remember why she was here, resisting the urge to smile to herself after that amazing night. It seemed that even after sobering up, her feelings of subservience toward Asuka's cock remained.

It was only when Misato felt something peculiar poke against her naked ass, remembering that she was practically naked in bed, and with Asuka no less! The girl herself had her arms wrapped around Misato like a pillow or a lover, and with a breath, it became apparent that Asuka had awakened, giggling lightly to herself.

“So... Looks like I'm gonna have to get used to morning wood~” Asuka giggled as she began sliding further into Misato's ass, eliciting a soft moan from the woman, burying her length inside.

The night was over, and now, today was the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
